1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stands, worktables, workstools, shelves, or the like which are used to support a variety of materials, or to provide a working surface, by attachment within apparatus to a supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes retractable shelves which are stored slightly below the uppermost surface of a table-like surface. Other schemes include shelves hingeably mounted in drop leaf fashion which pivot from the vertical position about an axis parallel to one inch of the table. Other refinements include horizontally extensible surfaces adapted with supporting legs and built in storage compartments. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,265 issued on Sept. 14, 1976 teaches a slideable mechanism supporting an L-shaped bracket depending downwardly therefrom. The lowermost leg of the bracket supports in turn, a table in pivotable fashion. Locking means are provided which permit such table to be stored in a vertical or in a horizontal position. Such locking means are limited to rotation of one ninety degree turn, compelling the user to elect to store the moveable table-like structure having its uppermost surface in a vertical plane or in a horizontal plane, but in an uppermost position. This limitation prevented the table from being rotated in any selected position, other than the two positions taught.